


BFFs

by zeppx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky is the best shipper, Crack, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kind of AU, M/M, aka drunken sleepover, set sometime after Season 5, sleepover, strawberry daiquiris, teal nail polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppx/pseuds/zeppx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Becky are totally BFFs. Dean does not approve. There is also teal nail polish and strawberry daiquiris. Don't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFFs

The nail polish was called  _Tenacious Teal_ , Castiel doesn't know what makes it 'tenacious' but he's not too inclined to care. Castiel currently was dressed in blue flannel pajama bottoms and blue t-shirt, his right foot was resting in Becky's lap and a large plastic cup was held in his left hand. The cup contained his fifth strawberry daiquiri and the bright green paper umbrella embedded into the slushy beverage currently held his full and complete attention.

"I used to be such a Sam and Dean shipper, but now that I've met you and  _seen_  you, I can totally get on board with the Destiel."

Castiel didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"I mean, the staring alone!"

Both Sam and Dean had warned him about Becky. He didn't know what they were worried about; he found he quite liked her.

Becky dipped the small brush back into the bottle held in her hand before returning it to his third toe. He glanced down at his foot, the teal was bright against his pale flesh, it was a color that would stand out from a great distance.

He didn't know why Becky was bothering; it wasn't like he wore open toed shoes. It felt nice though, to have someone else's touch on his feet, gentle and caring. He liked being touched, liked the feel of another's hands on him, liked how sometimes it could communicate better than words.

"I don't think Dean hugs enough." Castiel muttered, sipping his drink through what Becky had called a crazy straw. It was bright green and Castiel enjoyed watching his drink twist its way through all the curves and bends.

"He really doesn't. He hardly touches you!" Becky looked up at them, sympathy clear in her blue eyes. Castiel nodded and sighed, it was true.

"And you've been together how long? Three months?"

"Four."

" _Men_."

Castiel didn't bother pointing out that  _he_  was a man, even if as an angel he'd been genderless, but he wasn't an angel now. This body was his and his alone and it made him a man by default. They fell into silence again, Becky carefully and slowly turning the ends of his toes the bright and tenacious teal color while he sipped at his drink.

Becky finished with his right foot and pulled his left into her lap after carefully placing his right back on the floor with stern instructions not to move it. Her hands rested on his foot, fingers warm and soft as he watched, she grinned up at him briefly pressing her thumbs into the arch of his foot.

Castiel hummed appreciatively around his straw, which earned him a wider grin, he found he enjoyed making Becky smile, even if it wasn't a hard task to accomplish. She was bright and enthusiastic in everything she did, nothing really bringing her down. He found he liked her personality.

"You have nice feet, not many guys have nice feet. But I like yours." Castiel didn't know what to say to that, so he simply nodded and Becky chattered on, words coming out happy and bright, undeterred by the fact that she was painting a former angel's toes teal while she talked about her stories.

Castiel simply allowed her words to float over him; he watched her paint and sipped at his drink until there was nothing left. He sat, half listening to her as he twirled the bright green umbrella between his thumb and index fingers, watching the bright colors and designs meld together into one as he twirled it.

"So…Castiel…can I call you Cas? Or do you prefer Castiel?"

"Cas is fine." He was no longer Castiel, angel of the Lord. He was simply Cas now, man, hunter, lover and friend. Becky grinned up at him once again and he noticed that she'd finished with his toes.

"We should make this a proper sleepover."

"Sleepover?" Becky nodded, patted his calf and removed his foot from her lap. He watched as she stood and bounced back into the kitchen, the sounds of ice and liquids being mixed together floating out before he heard the blender mixing again. Castiel sighed and stood, swayed a little and headed into the kitchen to join her.

"I don't know what a sleepover is."

"Don't worry, what we'll do tonight, totally a sleepover." She handed him a new cup and new straw, more daiquiris then. She took her own cup, took his hand and dragged him back to the couch he'd just been sitting on. Why had he bothered getting up?

"What are we doing?"

"Movie time! Hold this." She thrust her drink into his free hand and skipped off around the room, shutting off lights and turning on the TV. He watched as she picked out a movie and placed it into the DVD player and came back to the couch, throwing herself down next to him and taking her drink from his hand. She was so close to Castiel's side that she was nearly in his lap and he almost realized what Sam and Dean had been talking about when they'd warned him. But Becky let out a happy sigh, nestled into his side with her legs curled up underneath her and tucked a blanket over their laps. He soon forgot what Sam and Dean had said and simply enjoyed her bright and happy company. It kept his own thoughts from growing dark, from remembering how he used to be and how he and Dean weren't the ideal couple anymore.

"What movie is this?" Castiel asked twenty minutes later.

" _Mean Girls_." Castiel frowned, he hadn't heard of this movie at all. It did seem like one that Dean avoided like the plague though. Castiel hummed and the two returned to watching the movie and drinking their daiquiris, which Becky kept refilling when the need arose.

"You know, if Chuck didn't drink so much, I think we'd still be together." Castiel frowned and turned his attention from the movie down to Becky who was staring at the screen, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"You're no longer a couple?"

Becky sighed sadly, shook her head, "No. We broke up  _months_  ago. Too much time drinking. I know he's a prophet and all, but the Apocalypse is over ya know? What's he see that he needs to drink so much?" If Chuck saw  _everything_ of their lives…Castiel had a good idea as to what he saw, but he wasn't going to mention this to Becky. Sam told him not to mention gay sex around Becky; he didn't even know how that would fit into a conversation, although with Becky it could happen.

Castiel stared at her for a moment then turned and set his drink aside and put his arm over her shoulder, drawing her impossibly closer to his side. She sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder.

They fell back into silence for a few moments before Castiel blurted out, "Dean is going to put himself into an early grave with his diet."

It had to be the daiquiris talking.

Becky seemed to appreciate the change in topic though, "Oh I know! All those cheeseburgers, it's like a heart attack on a plate! And you guys are still hunting so he's got enough to worry about!"

"He's going to have a heart attack one day and die because of it all." Castiel said mournfully, staring down at his tenaciously teal toes.

Becky patted his thigh, "Have you tried to get him to eat something  _green_?"

"Many times. And Sam has tried for  _years_."

"Maybe you should withhold sex." Castiel frowned down at her hand, "I don't understand how that would work. I like sex just as much as he does, wouldn't that create suffering for me as well?"

Becky giggled, patted his thigh again, "Oh sweetie. I have so much to teach you."

Several hours later and a bottle of vodka later, Sam and Dean finally returned from…Castiel couldn't even  _remember_  what it was they had been off doing. It was something without him though and Becky had offered up herself and her apartment as a place for Castiel to stay instead of alone in a dingy hotel room. Which Castiel would be forever thankful for since it had gained him a new friend.

The two Winchesters froze in the living room doorway; Castiel and Becky were currently sprawled on the floor amongst a pile of pillows and blankets, a bowl of half-empty popcorn balanced precariously between them. Becky was in the middle of explaining to Castiel  _why_  Hugh Grant was so dreamy and such a big hit to women.

"I  _knew_  we shouldn't have left you here!" Castiel, who had been unaware of the brothers up until that point, jumped and dived over the popcorn bowl and landed on an unsuspecting Becky shouting, "I'll protect you Becky!"

Becky, who had been protected from most of Castiel's weight thanks to several pillows and couch cushions, giggled from underneath the ex-angel, "My big hero."

"Wow, how much did you guys drink?" Sam asked, moving further into the living room while Castiel untangled himself from Becky and several blankets.

"Cas had seven daiquiris and most of the vodka here." Becky offered when Castiel didn't answer. He himself had no idea. He was too drunk to care.

" _Daiquiris_?" Dean came and stood beside Sam, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"They're actually quite delicious." Castiel muttered, finally managing to sit upright so he could look at the brothers.

"Uh-huh. So this is what…a sleepover? You two braid each other's hair?" Castiel grinned, fell back into the pillows and raised one of his feet up, planting it on Dean's stomach, "My toes are tenaciously teal Dean."

Sam snickered behind his hand and Dean glared down at Castiel's foot before snapping, "What the  _hell_  Becky?" Becky giggled and pulled Castiel into a hug, dutifully ignoring Dean.

Castiel sighed happily and nuzzled into her shoulder, letting his foot drop from Dean's stomach so he could cuddle into Becky more. A few hours earlier, he'd decided he'd liked this cuddling thing and couldn't figure out why Dean didn't like it as well. It was really quite pleasant.

Becky held him tighter and Castiel mumbled into her shoulder, "It feels like her arms could wrap around the world Dean."

Sam's shoulders started shaking with his laughter.

"He's like a giant teddy bear Dean. How could you deny him all the hugs and cuddles in the world?"

"You  _painted_  his  _toes_."

"It's not like anyone would be able to see! I didn't do his fingernails!" Castiel nodded his agreement into Becky's shoulder before turning to look at Dean who was glaring at Becky like she'd done all this on purpose.

"I don't understand why you don't like Becky, Dean. She's very sweet and you're being mean," Castiel frowned when Dean's glare was turned on him, "In fact, I'm staying here forever. Go away. Becky and I can drink daiquiris through our crazy straws every night and bitch about our boyfriends together."

Becky nodded sagely, "And Cas has  _a lot_  to bitch about."

" _Hey_!"

Sam had to sit down at this point.

"Alright, that's enough of this shit. Cas we're leaving, come on."

"No."

" _Cas_."

" _No_."

"Cas, get in the car or I'll put you in the trunk!"

Castiel huffed against Becky's neck, "I'm not going anywhere with you Dean."

"You're not  _leaving me_  for  _Becky_!"

"Watch me."

There was a long silence, Sam peeked over his hand to see Dean standing over Cas and Becky, arms crossed, glare firmly in place while Castiel looked like he was trying to burrow into Becky and live there. He'd forgotten how friendly and handsy Cas got when he was drunk, it was better than the surly version.

"Cas, c'mon. Seriously, I'll do it."

"You don't scare me Dean. Pigeons scare me more." Dean blinked, bluster forgotten.

"Pigeons?"

"They're impervious little balls of feathers. They sit on  _electrical wires_. Anything that can do that without getting fried scares me. You though Dean…you don't scare me."

Sam collapsed into a fit of hysterical giggles.

Becky sighed and petted Castiel's hair before glaring up at Dean, "You can have him back Dean if you promise to give him daily hugs."

"Um…what?"

"If you hug Cas daily and cuddle with him and eat some damn  _vegetables_  once in a while, you can have Cas back." Dean blinked at her, she continued petting Cas, Cas wiggled his teal toes.

"Seriously?"

Sam stood, finally in control of himself again, clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder, "C'mon Dean, that's easy to do."

"But-"

"You won't be less of a  _man_  if you show your  _boyfriend_  some  _love_  once in a while!" Becky snapped, tightening her hold on Castiel. Castiel showed his appreciation by stroking his own fingers through Becky's hair.

Dean smacked his palm to his forehead, sighed and growled, "Alright,  _fine_."

Castiel turned one distrustful eye on Dean, "Promise?"

"I promise."

The eye narrowed, " _Swear_?"

"I  _swear_ , now can we  _please_  get out of here and go home? This place is giving me the creeps and we need to get that damn nail polish off your toes." Castiel sat up, stared at his feet for a moment before muttering, "I kind of like it."

"Oh my  _God_."

Becky grinned, Sam laughed and later that night Dean did cuddle his ex-angel finally.

Only after he'd finished puking though.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you can find the Modern Family quotes


End file.
